


Колибри

by Arminelle



Series: Зеленые нити [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Passion, Victorian Attitudes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Некоторые птицы сами залетают в клетку – и закрывают за собой красивую золоченую дверцу.





	

Некоторым птицам суждено летать над морями и лесами и быть свободными – до самой смерти.

Другие по воле судьбы лишаются крыльев и влачат жалкое существование, будучи зависимыми от новых хозяев.

А третьи сами залетают в клетку – и закрывают за собой красивую золоченую дверцу.

– Это колибри, да? – с любопытством интересуется Венди, склонившись над просторной, сплетенной из ивовых прутьев клеткой. Крошечная птичка внутри – изумрудно-зеленый оттенок оперения на грудке плавно переходит, переливаясь, в бирюзово-голубой и на кончиках крыльев становится синим – порхает от стенки к стенке. Единственное яркое пятно среди тусклых стен жилища Тинкербелл.

Не считая нескольких склянок с волшебной пыльцой, которые Венди игнорирует слишком уж преувеличенно. Тинкербелл замечает, но не подает виду.

– Да, – отзывается она, пересыпая сверкающие пылинки в очередной флакон, и ставит его на полку. – Ее Феликс подстрелил. Упражнялся в стрельбе по... как ее там? Движущейся цели, да. Промахнулся, как видишь. Но высоко летать она уже не сможет. Хоть я и пытаюсь ее вылечить.

Тинкербелл тоже наклоняется и просовывает палец между прутьев клетки, чтобы подразнить любимицу; растрепанные длинные волосы падают фее на лицо, и она с досадой отбрасывает их за спину.

– А вечером будет праздник, – вдруг ни с того ни с сего говорит Венди, и добавляет, – пойдешь?

– Нет, – коротко отрубает Тинкербелл и стряхивает с выцветшего серо-зеленого рукава остатки пыльцы. Ее в Неверлэнде невообразимо много, и относиться к ней с почтением смысла нет. Фея представляет, какой вой подняла бы Реул Горм, увидев такое вопиющее неуважение, и довольно улыбается.

Венди с мечтательным видом подпирает ладонью подбородок; в ее зеленых глазах появляется опасный блеск, который многоопытная фея мигом характеризует как предвестника Откровенных Девичьих Разговоров. 

– Тинк, – начинает она самым заговорщицким голосом, – а скажи мне... тебе на острове кто-нибудь нравится?

О нет, обреченно думает фея. Нет, пожалуйста, только не это. Она искренне любила Венди, как младшую сестру, и прекрасно разбиралась в особенностях викторианского воспитания. Тем для разговоров у нее было множество: от оттенка платья, в котором Венди нужно выйти к ужину, и до жалоб на Питера в очередной раз подсунувшего мальчикам фальшивую еду. Но это, это нечто новенькое.

Тинкербелл с самым серьезным видом задумывается.

– Ну... – она театральным жестом подманивает девушку и с загадочным видом расширяет глаза. Венди, затаив дыхание, слушает. – Я сильно, невероятно, ну просто до смерти влюблена в...

Фея выдерживает эффектную паузу, и мисс Дарлинг едва не подпрыгивает от нетерпения.

– В кого?

– В мистера Сми! – выдыхает она и оглушительно хохочет, видя, как вытянулось миловидное личико девушки. – Венди, Венди, ну что ты за наивная девчушка. Я же фея, в конце концов. Мне никто не может нравиться, и давай закроем эту тему.

Венди поджимает губы и теребит пояс своего атласного золотистого платья. Как она его только носит, с легким удивлением думает Тинкербелл – подол длинной тяжелой юбки волочется по земле, кружевные широкие рукава так и норовят о что-нибудь испачкаться. Она ведь может создать себе любой наряд – и все равно упрямо носит эти ярды атласа и муслина. А десятки шпилек в светлых волосах: Тинкербелл передергивает при одной мысли о том, как холодное острое железо касается ее головы. Но Венди каждое утро делает прическу. Мисс Дарлинг – и этим все сказано.

– А мне нравится, – вдруг тихо шепчет она, покраснев ярче заката, – очень сильно мне нравится... один человек.

Так-так-так, думает Тинкербелл. Кажется, мы наконец-то приближаемся к сути вопроса. Итак, сколько времени понадобится мисс Дарлинг, чтобы прямо, без своих английских заморочек, попросить ее погадать на пыльце?

За окном горит закат: огненно-алые, нарочито яркие полосы чередуются с дымчато-синим и золотисто-желтым. Нереальные, неправильные, почти пугающие краски – как на открытках, нарисованных плохим художником.

Ведь нет ничего плохого в том, что Венди ищет что-то настоящее. К примеру, настоящую любовь, будь она неладна!

Тинкербелл тяжело вздыхает.

– Я знала одну девушку, – она со стуком ставит на поцарапанный стол флакон, – девушку, которая нашла свою любовь. Ты думаешь, это привело к чему-то хорошему? Нет! Венди, это может оказаться кто угодно. Не лучше ли дать жизни идти своим чередом? Судьба – штука ревнивая...

Венди прожигает глазами склянку и нетерпеливо закусывает губу; помотав головой, она умоляюще смотрит на фею.

– Хорошо же. Смотри и слушай, – Тинкербелл высыпает несколько крупинок в миску с водой, и по ее поверхности пробегает рябь. Блестящие искры растворяются в воде, и на несколько мгновений проявляется четкая картина: юноша в зеленом играет на флейте, сидя у костра. Появляется и исчезает; пошатнувшись, Венди хватается пальцами за край стола и едва не расплескивает воду. – Ага...

Бедняжка Венди, горестно думает фея. Бедная, бедная птичка. Как печально любить того, у кого и сердца-то нет! 

– Он жестокий и хитрый, – грустно улыбается Тинкербелл. – Мне страшно за тебя, не буду врать. Но... кто знает!

Колибри в клетке тихо чирикает – зерно кончилось. Когда-нибудь фея вылечит пробитое птичье крыло и выпустит ее на свободу, к небу и солнцу, потому что сине-зеленая птичка рождена летать. Золотистая же...

Твоя клетка, Венди, не будет такой просторной.


End file.
